


[Podfic] Affinity

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Affinity" by Astolat. </p><p>The first week after Steve walked out of SHIELD, he went clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130618) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thanks to Astolat for blanket permission to record!
> 
> Music is Frank Sinatra's "It Had to Be You" and Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing." Because duh.

  


(New updated sound files as of August 2017!)

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZEV0OXF4djZsS1k/view?usp=sharing) (60 MB)

Download [M4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpQ1p0S05QTXVweFU/view?usp=sharing) (16 MB)

Length: 1:05:03

[Reblog](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/145678109094/podfic-affinity-quietnight-captain-america) on Tumblr! 


End file.
